<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of a Home by tazzmatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790461">The Start of a Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic'>tazzmatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Good Morning World Zine, The tiniest bit of sengen, daily life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen was honestly relieved. Sleeping in trees hurt his back. The hard ground wasn’t much better, but the slight cushion of the futon helped and the blanket was better than his haori. He curled up on his side, asleep within minutes, only to wake hours later, sun in his eyes, and Senku’s smug smirk greeting him cheerfully. </p>
<p>Gen debated on moving his bed so the sun won’t wake him, or even hanging up curtains to block it out, but he was also stubborn. He enjoys Senku’s scowl every evening as he noticed the bed hadn’t been moved. </p>
<p>It’s worth the sun in his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Great Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Start of a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I was able to be a part of the Dr. Stone Good Morning World zine!! It was fun and full of wonderful people! The wonderful Misha helped to beta my work, as always. As well as Mod Noel taking a look and whose kind words help to encourage me. Thank y'all so much!!!  </p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gen wakes with the sun. </p>
<p>Partly because his futon is positioned where the sun shines through the window directly onto his face. Gen suspects it's a bit of petty revenge on Senku’s part. He had kept quiet about where he slept on purpose because he knew the villagers weren’t quite ready to accept him into their homes. He was still an outsider to them, changing sides at the drop of a hat. Which was fine with Gen. He was used to it, being viewed with awe and suspicion. </p>
<p>After a whole month of disappearing at night and reappearing in the morning, Senku finally became curious enough to ask about it, and then follow him, when Gen evaded his questioning. Discovering Gen was sleeping in a tree annoyed Senku for reasons Gen hadn’t been able to figure out. Slung over Kohaku’s shoulder, he was carried back to the village and thrown onto his new futon. It took several moments for Gen to realize he wasn’t just being given a hut, but that he was sharing a hut. With Senku. </p>
<p>The village chief. </p>
<p>No wonder Kohaku, who never bothered to hide her distrust of him, had been so grumpy. </p>
<p>Gen was honestly relieved. Sleeping in trees hurt his back. The hard ground wasn’t much better, but the slight cushion of the futon helped and the blanket was better than his haori. He curled up on his side, asleep within minutes, only to wake hours later, sun in his eyes, and Senku’s smug smirk greeting him cheerfully. </p>
<p>Gen debated on moving his bed so the sun won’t wake him, or even hanging up curtains to block it out, but he was also stubborn. He enjoys Senku’s scowl every evening as he noticed the bed hadn’t been moved. </p>
<p>It’s worth the sun in his eyes. </p>
<p>Gen has risen early his whole life, waking to the blare of an alarm. He enjoys giving the impression of doing as little work as possible, however, Gen worked hard to achieve his dream. </p>
<p>He keeps to the routine he had in the old world as best he can. Practicing yoga, meditating with a cup of tea. He hands a cup to Senku when he gets up, amused as he watches the younger man drink it in one go. He waits for the village to become fully alive before he finishes getting dressed and heads out. </p>
<p>Kohaku scowls as he makes his way over to their little group. His smile widens.</p>
<p>“I slept like a baby. I just can’t get over how soft and warm my new bed is!” </p>
<p>It’s not a complete lie, even though his modern body still isn’t used to this harsh world. It probably won’t ever be. Since Kaseki and Suika are the ones who built his bed, they smile and preen. Senku snorts, seeing through his bullshit. He doesn’t say anything, though, and merely goes back to the blueprints he’s drawing. </p>
<p>“I didn’t ask” Kohaku drawls. “But maybe you can try waking up earlier like the rest of us.” </p>
<p>Before Gen can answer, Senku cuts in. “It’s fine. We don’t start all that early anyway. If the mentalist needs his beauty rest, then let him sleep in. It’ll keep him from being bitchy in the mornings.” He smirks, looking at Gen out of the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>“That’s so sweet of you, Senku-chan!” He coos, brushing a lock of his hair back, unsure as to why he plays along, but thankful nonetheless. “I hadn’t realized you noticed. A good night's rest has done wonders for my looks, hasn’t it?” </p>
<p>Senku twitches, but deigns not to respond, and catches Chrome’s attention to begin the next step on building the cell phone. Kohaku huffs, dragging Kinro and Ginro off to train. Suika waves cheerfully as she leaves to help coil the wire, leaving him with Kaseki. </p>
<p>“Come help this feeble old man, would you, Gen?” </p>
<p>Gen snorts, knowing full well that Kaseki is far stronger than him, but follows along. “Of course, Kaseki-chan. Anything for you.” </p>
<p>Kaseki grins, leading him over to the forge which causes him to groan. Naturally, it would be to help make more glass for Senku. </p>
<p>“Is the bed okay?” </p>
<p>“Hm?” Gen blinks at him. “Yes, it’s great. Thank you again. I certainly wasn’t expecting it.” </p>
<p>Kaseki hmphs. “Why would we give you a place to sleep without a bed? That would be foolish. Now, you let me know if there’s anything else you need, you hear?” </p>
<p>“Of course, Kaseki-chan.” Gen smiles, head tilted slightly. He won’t, but it’s nice of Kaseki to offer. </p>
<p>The other man narrows his eyes. “I’m serious, son. Don’t be afraid to ask.” </p>
<p>Gen glances away, swallowing the sense of fondness building in his chest. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>The old man laughs cheerfully, clapping Gen on the shoulder. “Let’s get to work then, shall we? These things won’t make themselves!” </p>
<p>He whines, but helps Kaseki, a small smile on his face. </p>
<p>A few hours later, Gen wipes the sweat from his brow. He’ll complain to Senku later about the hard labor Kaseki put him through, but there is no squashing the sense of pride at a job well done. </p>
<p>“Go on then.” Kaseki pats his shoulder, giving him a light shove. “Go find yourself some food.” </p>
<p>Gen smiles brightly, offering a wave as he wanders over to the food stall. Grabbing his bowl of ramen, Gen sits to the side, silently watching the villagers as they go about their lives — talking cheerfully, laughing loudly. A pang of loneliness shoots through him. </p>
<p>He forces it away. </p>
<p>Gen smiles as Ruri takes a seat next to him, joining him for lunch.  </p>
<p>“How are you today, Ruri-chan?” </p>
<p>She brushes a stray piece of hair out of her face, slurping up a noodle. “I’m fine, Gen. How about yourself? Did Kaseki work you too hard?” </p>
<p>“It was positively dreadful, Ruri-chan.” He moans dramatically, bringing a hand to his chest. </p>
<p>Ruri giggles. “Poor thing.” </p>
<p>They eat in silence. Gen appreciates it, needing the break to center himself. Ruri fidgets lightly, twirling a piece of hair around her finger, biting her lip. He waits her out calmly, glad she’s finally getting around to interrogating him. </p>
<p>Senku might be the chief now and Kohaku the strongest warrior, but Ruri also has a need to protect her people. She’s simply more subtle about it than the rest.  </p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question, Gen?” </p>
<p>“Of course, Ruri-chan.” </p>
<p>She glances around, scooting closer to him. “Do you ever have trouble speaking in front of people?” </p>
<p>Gen blinks furiously. That’s not at all what he was expecting. “Beg your pardon?” </p>
<p>Ruri shrugs. “It’s just, I see you talking to everyone with such ease, it's amazing. I mean, Senku can do it too, but he’s just blunt and distracted. But you have this way about you when you talk. I was just wondering if you could tell me how you do it? ”</p>
<p>“I….wait.” Gen blinks again, trying to adjust to this new topic. He’s been preparing himself for an interrogation on his intentions for the village; not about his public speaking abilities. “What?” </p>
<p>“As a priestess,” Ruri smiles softly, “it's my job to pass down the Hundred Tales, but since I didn’t spend a lot of time around the villagers, my first storytime was horrible. I was hoping you had some helpful tips?” </p>
<p>Gen leans back, humming lightly. “Do you mind telling me about the first time?” </p>
<p>She blushes, clearing her throat. “I stuttered my way through the beginning. Embarrassed by that, I began mixing up two stories. Realizing what I was doing, I backtracked, but that only confused everyone even more.” Ruri hides her face in her hands. “I just made something up to end it. Everyone was too polite to comment on it, but I know they talked about it later.” </p>
<p>“Your second try?” </p>
<p>“Oh, a lot better than the first.” She laughs. “I still stuttered at the beginning, but I didn’t mix up the stories. So I consider it a success.” </p>
<p>He smiles. “As you should. My first show was a complete disaster.” </p>
<p>Ruri looks at him, obviously curious. </p>
<p>Gen nods. “I tripped upon my entrance. Left an important piece of my act in my room backstage and my last trick didn’t go off like it was supposed to. The entire show was….horrible. I’m lucky I managed to convince them to give me another chance.” He pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I think it's good that we messed up that first try, you know? How else would we know how far we have come?”  </p>
<p>“Maybe you’re right.” Ruri smiles softly. </p>
<p>He leans closer to her. “I’ll tell you a secret, Ruri-chan. I still got nervous before a show. I handled it by creating a routine for before and after to calm and steady myself.” </p>
<p>“I developed something similar.” She sighs lightly. “No special tricks then?” </p>
<p>“I’m afraid not, Ruri-chan, but I don’t think you need them anyway. Not anymore. I’ve seen you speak to everyone. You’re calm, efficient, light-spoken, but determined. They listen when you talk and not just because you’re their priestess.” </p>
<p>Ruri glances to the side, blinking away the tears that gather in her eyes. Gen gives her privacy, waiting for her to compose herself. She smiles widely at him. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Gen. That means a lot.” </p>
<p>He shakes his head at her, standing with her as she rises. Together, they stack their bowls, a comfortable silence between them. Gen grabs another bowl to take to Kaseki. He spends the rest of the day helping various members of the village with their chores, talking and getting to know them better. He is happy to discover that most accept his help with ease, talking fondly about their lives.</p>
<p>“Gen!” Suika calls, running towards him with a gaggle of children behind her. </p>
<p>He pauses, waiting for her. “Yes, Suika-chan?” </p>
<p>“Are you busy?” </p>
<p>“Busy? No.” The village is beginning to wind down, the people gathering inside homes or around the bonfire as evening falls. “Was there something you needed?” </p>
<p>“Suika and the others were wondering if you could show us some magic? Please?” </p>
<p>He smiles. While he has modeled himself towards a more adult audience, doing flashy tricks and daring escape acts, he always preferred entertaining kids more. The look of joy and awe on their faces is so, so much more rewarding than cynical adults. </p>
<p>Gen reaches behind Suika’s ear, pulling a flower out as he brings his hand back. “Of course, Suika-chan.” </p>
<p>They clap and laugh as he hands Suika the flower. For the millionth time, he wishes he had his modern-day tricks. Pebbles and rocks appear out of thin air. He showers them in flower petals. Juggles small bags of dirt. </p>
<p>They shriek with glee at each new trick. Noticing it’s nearly time for the children to go to bed, Gen shows them his empty palm, laying a piece of cloth over it before pulling it back to show off a small bird. </p>
<p>The bird chirps, flapping its wings.</p>
<p>The children scream in excitement. He lets them see it better before tucking it gently to his chest, waving as they run off to their huts for bed. </p>
<p>Suika grins at him cheerfully, hugging him again. “Thank you, Gen!” </p>
<p>“Anytime, Suika-chan,” He chimes, thinking vaguely of getting together with Ruri and creating a small show for the kids. She can tell one of her stories while he uses props to bring it to life. </p>
<p>He continues on his way, reaching a tree at the edge of the village. “Okay, bird-chan, you’re all healed up now. Try not to get into any more trouble, you hear?” It chirps at him, hopping lightly in his open palms. It flaps its wings, taking off into the air. Gen watches it fly through the woods, hidden from view within seconds.</p>
<p>He gives it a small wave good-bye, turning on his heels, heading back to his hut. When he enters, he spies Senku glaring fiercely at Gen’s futon. </p>
<p>“Why are you back so early? Usually, I have to drag you to bed.” </p>
<p>Senku turns, plopping back onto his futon, stretching. “You spent three hours singing in my lab last night. I decided not to have a repeat performance.” </p>
<p>“What?” He pouts. “You didn’t like my singing?” </p>
<p>Senku snorts, his back to Gen. He just grins, folding his yukata and haori, slipping into his bed. Staring at the ceiling, Gen feels a sense of contentment washing over him. The day has been long and exhausting, but fulfilling. He’s getting closer to several of the villagers, feels more welcome to join in the activities. It’s nice, like he belongs. Like family. </p>
<p>He rolls onto his side, Senku shifting nearby. </p>
<p>“Good night, Senku-chan.” </p>
<p>A pause. “Night, Gen.” </p>
<p>Gen smiles, the moonlight drifting in through the window as he falls asleep. </p>
<p>Tomorrow, he decides, he’ll hang some curtains up. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>